the_vigilante_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
Louise Faucheux (Bolt)
"The most important thing is that I'm having fun!" Louise Faucheux (aka Bolt) is sister and co-worker to Quietus. She is one of the original members of The Vigilante Unit, and was formerly apart of The Twain. She is the only superhero without a power. History Early Childhood Born with erratic behavior (rapid speech, consistent irritability, hallucinations, etc), which were a mixture of undiagnosed Hypomania and clashing personality affects. Because of this, she suffered much abuse from her parents, who favored her sister, Clementine, over them because of her powers. She had always had a positive relationship with her sister, and the two would get into many chaotic situations. At five years old, she ran away from home and lost her way back. She told concerned passerbyers she was walking to school, in order to not be brought home. Because of her size, she managed to keep hidden from the public eye by sleeping in small spaces where ever she could find them. She had very little communication with other people, deteriorating her social standards and mental health. She relied on her radical impulsiveness to get by. At 10 years old, she met an older homeless woman named Indy Stiles. She assumed guardianship over her, and became her mother figure. Indy taught Louise how to roller skate, defend herself, and how to make enough money to get by. Teenhood At 13, Indy managed to enroll Bolt into high school. At 14, Indy was murdered by Bolt’s enemy, Katherine Felicia Dobson. Indy had gotten messed up with the wrong crowd and it cost her her life. Katherine (known as Kat) leads several different gangs and mobs. Within her rage, Bolt tracked down Kat and killed her. She was captured by the cops and sent to an insane asylum/prison. She managed to escape. Since Indy died, Bolt had been hit with depression. She still lived on the street after escaping the asylum, but continued to go to school as she normally stayed quite close to it. She made an outfit for herself with her white cheap roller skates, and fought crime. At 17, her sister finally found her after all the years apart. Still, to this day, Bolt and her sister Quietus continue to fight crime and protect New York City. Appearance * 5’5 1/2 -Lean figure, thick calves and thighs (mostly muscle) * Round-ish face -Sharp cheekbones, but plump cheeks. Full lips. * Semi-large, light gray eyes - Long eyelashes * Pale-ish skin, darkened splotches from bruising and scarring. * Her hair is usually dyed, originally black. -Wears her hair in pigtails * Usually wears just a regular t-shirt, shorts, or leggings and tights. -Usually her equipment colors Powers * Her roller skates give Bolt speed. -Usually there is a button that she can press to increase and decrease speed. * Her outfits provide protection (like armor). It also provides flexibility. Strengths * Weaknesses * Equipment * Black/Red Corset or a Black and Red Jumpsuit -This also comes in many other colors like blue and red, green and purple, black and white, etc. * Utility Belt -Has pouches for two handguns. * If she isn’t wearing the jumpsuit, she wears short shorts. -The shorts are either black or red and made out of spandex or jeans. Also comes in different colors. * Some tights (usually black or maybe patterned) or knee high socks. Also comes in different colors. * A black mask with or without her jester hat. Both come in different colors. She might even wear clear goggles sometimes. * Roller Skates (that can transform into regular shoes by the click of a button on the side of one of the skates-preferably converse.) They can be different colors as well. Or styles, like boots. * Has a sleeve built in her socks/tights that holds her knife. * Wears arm length gloves either black or red depending on the outfit and her own choice. Also comes in different colors. * Wears a black and red jacket with like armor plates. Her jacket has buckles and straps for intricate items, like explosives and the random needle filled with poison. Also comes in different colors. * Carries around a baseball bat, with different designs on them that Bolt personally wrote and colored into the bat. Baseball bat is metal. * Also carries around a large mallet, but since it’s big; she only uses it when necessary. It also has different designs on them. * Likes to wear large headphones, like Beats for example. Also comes in different colors. * Does wear makeup. Usually like clown makeup or something. -Red lipstick (depends on the color of the outfit she is wearing. Black eyeliner and her face is completely white. Eyeshadow is whatever color her outfit is, and can be sparkly if she wants. * Her hair is always in pigtails (whether she wears the jester hat or not.) It may or may not be dyed depending on the outfit color. Each pigtail might also be dyed two different colors. * Kneepads with the ace of diamonds on them. Personality * Erratic, has rapid speech, becomes irritable somewhat quickly. * Sometimes can’t think straight, forgets easily. * Likes to laugh, and cause pain against and to her enemies. * Can become fearful quite quickly, has PTSD from being put into an insane asylum one time. * Loud, and boisterous * Neurotic, and talkative * Childish, and can be clumsy * Crazy, and can be very destructive * Sarcastic, and playful * Energetic Relationships Family Remy Faucheux (Father) - Quietus’ and Bolt’s father. French (retired) Superhero with the power of Superhuman Intelligence and was named Espionage (Espionnage). Johanna Stroud (Mother) - Quietus' and Bolt's mother. German (retired). Superhero with the power of Mediumship and was named Death Grip (Todesgriff). Clementine Faucheux (Sister) - 24, Mortician. Friends Clementine Faucheux - Jonathan Wayne - Born with strange abilities, Mäher’s upbringing was surprisingly normal compared to his teammates. Since he was born with the power to manipulate reality unlike the rest of his family who had been born with the power to grow crops faster, he was praised by his parents, and his peers for his abilities to seemingly solve any problem that arose for him. And thanks to his great achievements on and off the farm at the age of 12 he inherited his family's estate from his father Desmond and became the sole owner of the Wortel Estate. He spent 7 years there perfecting his craft of being an Oat farmer every single day. Eventually he found himself at a state in which he could no longer find any joy at all in tending to his crops or his animals. He felt stuck and thought he could no longer improve himself without breaking the rules of reality. With that he trusted the estate to his cousin Dimitri Colers and he set off. After 3 months of traveling the United States searching for something to sate his boredom he found himself in New York.He saw an old woman being mugged and he just watched curiously. The concept of crime was foreign to him. He watched as the attacker beat the woman and took her bag then ran. That moment defined him in a way. Roam Cromwell - Ludwig Moran - Perdita Hockstetter - Alwyn Wells - Wilbur Hopkins - Ethan Young - Friend of Louise's. 17. Goes to the same school as Louise. She has a slight crush Ethan. He wants to be a musician, particularly a folk singer. Likes photography, and is smart. Anna Thompson - Daughter of Rachell and Michael Thompson. Was diagnosed with leukemia when she was eight years old, her parents tried everything in their power to make sure she was healed. When chemotherapy and radiation didn’t work - along with her medications which were doing just as poor of a job - her parents sent her to the best medical facility in the state of New York. Love Interests Ethan Young - Friend of Louise's. 17. Goes to the same school as Louise. She has a slight crush Ethan. He wants to be a musician, particularly a folk singer. Likes photography, and is smart. Neutral Talulah Chulosa Enemies Katherine Felicia Dobson (Kat) Clover Hawthorne (Ace) Theme Songs: (Likes Rock 'N' Roll) Too Much Time On My Hands by Styx Gloria by Laura Branigan Sleeping Bag by ZZ Top Feels Like the First Time by Foreigner The Rubberband Man by The Spinners Dirty Laundry by Don Henley Keep Yourself Alive by Queen You Dropped A Bomb On Me by The Gap Band Spirit in the Sky by Norman Greenbaum Fun Facts -Attends Bard High School Early College in Queens -Likes to call Wilbur Wilby (just to annoy) -Calls Clementine Clem sometimes -Likes to chew on the sticks of lollipops -Caffeine addict Strengths * Weaknesses * Category:Superheroes Category:Females